Date with Fireworks
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Kurama X Hiei, Kuwabara x Yukina, Koenma x Botan and Yusuke x Keiko. The boys take their loves on a date! But in the end, it turns out more than to be your average date! Just a little oneshot that goes with the holiday.


A.N. Happy Independence Day for all of you who really love this day! This is a oneshot in honor of this holiday. I know Japan doesn't have anything to do with this holiday, but I thought I would make a oneshot with fireworks! I considered making this Hiei x Kurama, but decided to branch out and have a buncha pairings have a date under some fireworks! Enjoy! Please drop a review!

Do be kind, I have little experience writing some of these people. Oh, and Hiei is definitely out of character in this one. I tried for cute. I think a majority of them are out of character. So please remember that it is that way to make the plot cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, never have, never will.

"Ah, here we are." Kurama said smiling as they walked into an abandoned park, it was still kept up, but rarely anyone used it because of its location, which is why Kurama picked it for their dates tonight.

"Hn, what the hell are we doing here?" Hiei snapped, getting a little irked at his boyfriend. Kurama had been playing this game all day, saying there were going somewhere fun and Hiei was getting irritated. "This doesn't look much like 'fun' fox."

Kurama turned around, ignoring the others that were there with them, he smirked and pulled Hiei closer to him, then he got a pleading look on his face, a look only a fox could do perfectly.

"Hiei-koibito, please try to have fun for me?" Kurama said, almost begging his mate, he kept his voice quiet, not wanting others to hear him.

Hiei let out a sigh, he couldn't resist those pretty green eyes. "Fine." He said, "I'll try to enjoy myself for you fox, but you'd better make it worth my time." He let out a wicked smirk.

Kurama winked at him with an equally wicked smirk, "Fine by me," Kurama walked away, giving a little more swish to hips, showing off his ass to his lover.

Hiei looked pleased and walked over to his love.

Yusuke and the others were laughing their ass's off, only Kurama could get Hiei to do whatever he wanted by just giving him a promise of a little pleasure.

"Come on, Keiko." Yusuke said, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma and Kurama were the only ones who knew what was going on. They had organized this date for their lovers after all.

Yusuke led her over to Kurama and Hiei and laid the blanket beside theirs. "Please, you two, don't do anything….that needs to be kept in private, I don't want to look over and see you to going at it, right in front of us."

Keiko whacked the back of his head with her hand. "Yusuke Urameshi! That was rude and uncalled for! Kurama and Hiei are perfect gentlemen, they wouldn't even begin to do something like that! You should be more worried about yourself." She said.

Yusuke laughed at this, "I think you have a point about me." He pulled Keiko to himself, "After all, with such a beautiful woman right beside me, I might have trouble keeping my hands to myself." He smirked.

Her eye twitched and she swung back her hand and smacked him across the face. "PERVERT!" She said and chased him around, ready to beat him some more.

"HAHAHAHA! Sucks to be you Urameshi!" Kuwabara was clutching his stomach as he doubled over laughing.

"Heh," Hiei looked amused as he watched the mere human beat Yusuke to a pulp. "I know my Kurama would never do something like that to me." Hiei said, slipping an arm around Kurama, having a rare showing of affection in front of the others.

Kurama beamed down at him, "Of course not, you would never deserve that." Kurama cuddled into Hiei, not caring that others were watching him.

Kuwabara finally calmed down and looked at Yukina, "Come on Yukina my love! Lets get a seat beside Urameshi and them!" He said holding out his hand to her.

She giggled and took his hand and let him lead her over to the others.

Koenma turned to Botan and smiled at his blue haired beauty, "Shall we, milady?" He asked, giving a sweeping bow and offering his hand to her.

She blushed a little, "Of course, milord." She said taking his slender hand with her own and allowing him to lead her over to the others.

Once they all got settled, and Kurama had checked on Yusuke's minor wounds, Kurama stood up.

"I'll be right back, Koi." He stood up and looked down at Hiei, Hiei nodded and didn't bother sitting up, he was comfy laying on the blanket.

Kurama disappeared a few minutes and then came back, smelling slightly like smoke.

Hiei sat up, now a little worried and pulled his love down by a lock of his hair and buried his face in Kurama's shirt and inhaled, then pulled away.

"Hn, just as I thought, smoke. What were you doing?" Hiei asked, it wasn't a demand, but it was a pretty firm question.

"Just setting things up for our date," Kurama laid down and hooked his arm around Hiei and pulled him close. Hiei rested his head on Kurama's shoulder, the others were too busy with their own lovers, so Hiei was being a little cuddly tonight.

Yusuke and Keiko were cuddling closely, she was petting his hair, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry for hitting you so harshly, Yusuke." She kissed his cheek.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Kurama took care of it, and anyways, it didn't hurt that bad. I deserved it. Now shut up. We don't need guilt here." He put a finger on her lips and then kissed her forehead. "Just enjoy yourself." He said.

She nodded and rested her head on his chest, she loved the strong feel of his muscles underneath his green uniform. It was weird to hear a demon heartbeat underneath her ear, but she had grown used to it long ago.

Kuwabara had managed to work both arms around Yukina and was holding her gently, not wanting to break her.

She looked up at him, confused, "Kazuma, why do I smell smoke? Mr. Hiei? Did you light a fire or something?" she called over.

Hiei looked over and shook his head, "Hn. Not me, talk to my fox." Hiei said, and Kurama smiled. "You'll know soon Yukina." He said then turned his attention back to pampering Hiei.

Kuwabara grinned down at Yukina, "Don't worry Yukina, you'll like this. I know you will."

She smiled shyly up at him, "I'm so glad you took me on a date Kazuma. You've been so busy, I've missed you." She said, resting her face in his neck.

Kuwabara felt guilty as he stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Yukina, I promise to make more time for my love." He said, and continued to hold her close.

Botan turned her attention back to her lover when he started to kiss her neck gently. "Koenma," she giggled, "Not here." But she didn't push him away.

He smirked up at her, "Oh? But why not? Kurama and Hiei seem to be awful _cozy_ over there." He looked at the boys who were being a little touchy feely themselves.

"We're not demons, are we?" She asked and ran her slender fingers through his soft hair and admired it.

"Oh, alright," he admitted defeat. "You owe me later." He rolled on his back and pulled her practically on top of him. "For now, you'll just have to make me happy by enjoying the show.

"Ah! It's starting," Kurama said, looking happy as he felt Hiei jump in his arms when a boom went off and something flew up in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Hiei demanded, Kurama didn't answered as another boom erupted in the air and a bright red light burst forth, letting out a pretty firework.

"Fireworks!" Keiko and Botan laughed happily, making Yusuke and Koenma grin.

Yukina's eyes were wide as she watched another go in the air, and burst into a green one. "These are so pretty," she said.

Kuwabara nodded, "Yep, a lot of people love these. I love them myself." Kuwabara said.

"What do you think Hiei?" Kurama looked at Hiei, "Do you like them?"

Hiei looked up at his fox, and noticed he was grinning like a child as another went exploded in the air. Kurama was shocked when Hiei gave a small smile, "I love anything you love, Kurama." Hiei leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Kurama smiled tenderly down at Hiei, "What did I ever do to deserve a treasure like you in my life?" Kurama asked petting Hiei's hair.

"I think we all feel the same way, Kurama." Koenma said, making Botan blush darkly.

Kurama suddenly sat up, "I say we should all say what we love about our lovers, since this IS a date. We should honor them."

"Here here!" Yusuke sat up.

"I'm in!" Kuwabara gently let go of Yukina and pushed himself up.

"I'll start?" Koenma said, looking at the other males.

"Ladies first," Yusuke teased, snickering, as Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know most of you see Botan as a hyper active ferry girl that seems to have trouble keeping things to herself. But that's not the case at all. She's a beautiful woman, with a large sense of humor, that I'm ashamed of not realizing before. She's the best girlfriend I could have ever asked for, and I'm sorry I treated her so badly in the past. I love her very much," Koenma said leaning down and kissing her gently.

She tried to not cry, but tears just started to pour out. "Oh Koenma," She sat up and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much." She whispered.

"Me next!" Kuwabara said and then cleared his throat, ignoring Hiei's little groan of annoyance. "You'd better watch what you say oaf." Hiei said.

"Yukina may seem shy to a lotta you, and she may seem almost dependent upon others. But she's a really smart, and really independent girl that brightens my day just by her smile. She's a sweet person with a big heart for everyone and I will never regret falling in love with her." Kuwabara said, proudly.

Yukina tried to wipe away her happy tears, but the tear gems were soon surrounding her as she pulled Kuwabara in for a hug. "Thank you Kazuma, thank you so much. No one has ever said anything that kind to me…ever." She murmured.

Yusuke was smiling as he turned to Keiko. "A lotta people don't understand why I put up with you, they think you are so mean to me. I don't agree, you aren't mean to me at all. You bring me down to Earth. I don't know what I would do without you, Keiko. You're everything to me, you're exactly my type of woman, strong, with a fiery spirit and a passionate soul." He said, "Love ya, Keiko." He grinned.

She blushed darkly, she kept her tears at bay and sat up, kissing him right smack on the lips she pulled back after a second, loving how the fireworks lit the area in pretty colors. "Love you too, Yusuke." She said.

Kurama was smiling happily at all his friends and turned to his embarrassed lover as everyone turned their eyes on them. Kurama reached out and took Hiei's calloused hand.

"A lot of people ask me 'why do you deal with him? He's so stubborn, rude, and nasty.' Well, they know nothing about you. They only see your mask. I see what's underneath. I see my loving fire demon. The one that will run to the ends of the earth to save me, the one that would do absolutely anything I asked him to do. You aren't stubborn, rude or nasty. You're beautiful, sweet, caring, loving, and amazing. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I'm so glad to have fallen love with you, Hiei. I will never leave you, or our love." Kurama said, "I love you so much, Hiei-koi." Kurama kept his eyes locked on the ruby red ones.

Hiei sat there for just a few moments, then everyone gasped a tear slipped out of his eye. It slid down his face and turned into a red tear gem that plopped onto the blanket as Hiei lunged forward and tackled Kurama into a hug.

Hiei had been waiting for so long to hear the promise that Kurama would always be his, Kurama would never leave his side. Hiei tore open Kurama's shirt and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, sending his energy into the bite.

Kurama wasn't the least bit surprised, he ignored Kuwabara's and Keiko's gasp of worry as he gently opened Hiei's cloak and pushed the strap of the tank-top down. He sunk his teeth into Hiei's shoulder gently and sent his energy into the wound.

Hiei pulled away after a few minutes and gently kissed Kurama's lips. Then pulled completely away and gently picked up the tear gem.

"Here, it's yours." Hiei said shyly, holding out the tear gem, "I want you to make a necklace out of it for yourself, that way you can always wear it with you." Hiei looked up at Kurama hopefully.

Kurama smiled, "Of course." He put it in his pocket, realizing Hiei was being a little emotional tonight.

Yukina decided she would talk to Hiei later about the tear gem, she was just too happy about all that had happened tonight.

For the rest of the evening, all of them stayed cuddled with their lovers, enjoying the time they had with them.

"Yusuke," Keiko said, looking up at him. "Can we all get married under the fireworks?" she asked.

"Like…right now?" Yusuke looked confused.

"No, no. Just, when we are going to get married, we should all do it together, you, me. Kuwabara, Yukina. And Koenma, Botan. We should get married underneath fireworks." Keiko said.

"I would like that, can we do that Kazuma?" Yukina looked up and Kuwabara grinned. "Anything for you, my ice princess." He said.

"Koenma?" Botan looked pretty hopeful.

Not one to be able to deny her, Koenma nodded, "Sure, why not? I think that sounds like a good idea." He said.

"Hiei and I can handle the fireworks." Kurama smiled, then looked down to see if Hiei agreed, and grinned.

"We'd better we quiet," Kurama said softly, and then all looked over. After all the excitement, and sudden mate-marking, Hiei must have been exhausted. He looked utterly adorable curled up against Kurama, his face resting his neck, appearing to be sound asleep.

"Too bad he'll miss the special finale I had set up for all of us." Kurama sighed, a little disappointed.

Hiei opened his eyes, "I wasn't asleep at all fox," Hiei smirked up at him. "If you saw my breathing you would have noticed."

Kurama laughed as Keiko looked up and pointed, in shock.

Three fireworks went off at once, all of them customized, it had taken a LOT of money on Kurama's part to have this done. But he managed to get the fireworks company to make 4 very special fireworks.

The three that were off right now read 'Will you marry me Botan? Will you marry me Keiko? Will you marry me Yukina?' All three girls turned to their lovers and all three gasped when they saw rings.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Botan squealed and tackle hugged Koenma, making him laugh, loving her hyper ways.

Yukina couldn't even say anything as she just hugged Kuwabara. After a minute she smiled, "I'd love to be your wife, Kazuma." She giggled. Kuwabara grinned, "Alright!" he did a fist pump.

Keiko looked at Yusuke, then tackled him into a hug, "I'd thought you'd never ask." She giggled at him. Yusuke grinned and kissed her.

While the others were distracted, Kurama made Hiei look up and Hiei saw the last firework explode and out came a pretty dragon that ran across the sky, trailing behind it, was a little fox chasing after it.

Hiei actually laughed, looking amused, Kurama tilted his face up, at the same time Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma tilted their lovers face's up.

"I love you." They all say and kissed their happy lovers. Pleased that their date under the fireworks had gone so well.


End file.
